


An Unlikely Love

by Gunzkillr243



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunzkillr243/pseuds/Gunzkillr243
Summary: Takes place 2 years after the events of Resident Evil: Vendetta.Starts with Chris having nightmares about Piers again, and he has a mission in China to deal with the black market. He and Rebecca begin to become closer then he thought possible.Pairings are:Chris/RebeccaLeon/ClaireJill/CarlosJake/Sherry
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine, Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield, Rebecca Chambers/Chris Redfield, Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller
Comments: 15
Kudos: 20





	1. Back in the water

Chris wakes up in a sweat, panicking. He looked around frantically, but he knew he was only having that nightmare again. He smashed his fist into the wall, creating a hole in the wall. Chris looked at the time. It was currently 0501 hours (5:01AM). He didn't have to be at work until 1000 hours, but he just couldn't get back to sleep. Everytime he slept, he was brought back to that underwear facility.

Finally giving up at 0742 hours, he got up and decided to start preparing himself for work. Claire was gone, as usual. Terrasave brought here to somewhere in Europe this time. He would often video call her, but every time she put her back to a black background, as to avoid the possiblity of Chris knowing where she was. 

Chris made himself a omelette with sausages and toast. He had a cup of coffee whilst he read the newspaper. The headline immediately caught his attention. 

'Terrasave worker and DSO operative work together to finish off the remainer of the Los Illuminados' 

"I was here about 12 years ago, looking for the daughter of the at the time president, Mr. Graham. When I arrived, locals displayed hostile behavior towards me, and I was required to use lethal force. I later found the bodies of my escorts burned and dumped into a lake. I took down their leader, Osmund Saddler, but I knew members of the cult still remained. Being here, I'm hoping to put an end to it once and for all." This quote was taken from Agent Leon Kennedy. 

Chris was shocked. Leon was back finishing what he started years ago. He wanted to make sure what happened with Arias didn't happen again. But what shocked him more was the Terrasave worker who was with him. 

"Dammit Leon. If anything happens to Claire, I'll make that cult look friendly." Chris look at the clock. He had to leave in 25 minutes if he wanted to be at the BSAA HQ on time. He placed his dishes in the dish washer and got a pair of jeans and grey t-shirt on. He grabbed a computer bag and proceeded to leave his house. 

He got to work about 15 minutes early. Once he walked in, he sees a laptop fly across the room, almost hitting him. The laptop was Jill's from her STARS years. As he looks across the room, he sees Jill looking PISSED. 

Chris walked over to Jill. "Wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?" Chris asked her. 

"Christopher I'm not I'm the mood for games." Jill growled at him. 

"Christopher? Oh boy you are pissed." Chris said jokingly. 

"Valentine, we gotta go. That bastard has gotta pay for Raccoon City." A deep accent voice came from behind. 

"I'm coming Carlos. Nikolai isn't gonna get away this time." Jill said as she packed her bag. 

"Whoa whats going on here?" Chris asked confused. 

"Nikolai was the bastard who used me as a play toy against the nemesis tyrant back in Raccoon City. I thought he went down with the city. But the bastard made it out. We're going to make sure he doesn't this time." Jill responded. 

"Yeah. This bastard has a lot to pay for. Besides, its the last loose end of Umbrella. Bastards lied about what we were doing." Carlos added. 

"O'Brien wants me and Carlos to go and finish it." Jill told Chris. 

"What about our mission? We have to go and investigate the black market for B.O.Ws." Chris asked her. 

"O'Brien has reassigned that mission to me." A young, familiar voice came from behind. 

Rebecca, the former STARS member, who Chris saved from the mansion in Arklay 18 years ago. Rebecca, who was now 36 years old, still looked like she was 20. Chris smiled at the sight of her. 

"What do you mean you're coming? I thought you retired from field work?" Chris said with a definitive tone. Rebecca had given up on field work only because Chris encouraged her to, as it was too dangerous for her with a lack of combat training. Rebecca never told this to anyone else though. 

"I'm coming as a medical and science expert on this mission. They hired a mercenary and a DSO agent to aid us on the mission. I'm told you have history." Rebecca replied to him. 

"Well thats settled then. Becca will be going with you Chris. I'm really sorry, but Nikolai has to be taken down." Jill said 

"Jill, we have to go now if we wanna make the airport on time." Carlos told her. 

Jill nodded, and then turned to Chris. "Well, I'll see ya around Chris." She said to him, then she and Carlos walked out the HQ doors, leaving Chris and Rebecca there together. 

Chris looked at Rebecca. "You sure you're up to this? After Arias, I figured you'd stay away from bioterrorism." He said to her. 

"Everyone is doing their part to combat bioterrorism. Why should I get to sit back and feel safe?" She responded. 

Chris looked at her, and then he nodded. "You're right. Everyone should contribute." 

Rebecca smiled at him. "I'm going to head home and pack for tomorrow." 

"Pack your things tonight and stay at my place. Its closer to the airport, plus you can get a better nights sleep. Claire is in Europe and she has a better bed than mine. You can sleep in her room tonight." 

Rebecca was shocked at Chris' offer. Staying the night at Chris' place? She had been there before for his get togethers. But to stay overnight? 

"Are you OK Rebecca?"Chris asked her. 

"Oh yeah sorry. Just thinking a little bit." Rebecca smiled at him. Maybe she was overthinking it. She wouldn't be staying in Chris' room with him. "I'll see you tonight Chris." With that Rebecca ran out. 

"So, overnight with the doctor huh? Get your checkup Chris." A man said from behind. It was Barry. 

"Shut up Barry. We're work associates. Thats all. I figured it'd be easier if she didn't have to get up so early." Chris told him, whilst giving him a handshake. 

"Oh right yes. I forgot what they called you. The man more likely to end bioterrorism then find love." Barry and everyone started laughing. Chris began to laugh, but then started to frown, remembering how him and his team would have joked around like this before. 

Chris gave everyone a nod and went to his desk. He had framed the BSAA North American Branch badge Peirs gave him before saving his life. He took it as a sign of his failure, and vowed to always make sure everyone got out alive after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And end of Chapter one. This is my first ever fanfiction, so I'll be open to suggestions on how to better them in the future. The reason I chose to start this, is because there is maybe one decent Chrisbecca fanfiction, and I wanna try my hand at it. See you next chapter


	2. A Man of Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca is getting her things packed while reminiscing over the past. Then some things happen at Chris' house
> 
> Pairings are:  
> Chris/Rebecca  
> Leon/Claire  
> Jill/Carlos  
> Jake/Sherry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight NSFW content ahead. There is a warning in place where it starts

Rebecca was at home packing her things she would need for the mission. They were headed to China, a place she suspected Chris wasn't too excited to go, not after the C-Virus outbreak, and what happened to his team. As she was going through her closet, she seen her old STARS uniform. She grew maybe an inch since the mansion, so it would still fit her easily. She kept it as a reminder of the nightmare she survived, and remembering those who weren't as lucky as she was. It also reminded her of Billy Coen. She wondered if he was still alive. She also had his dogtags. She missed him, but she knew he wasn't dwelling over the past. But she couldn't help but remember that nightmare. 

FLASHBACK 

"AHHHHHHHHH!! SOMEONE HELP!!" Rebecca was cornered by a hunter that knocked her gun out of her hand. She was cornered and terrified. The hunter was approaching her, then the door swung open, drawing the hunters attention. 

"REBECCA!" Chris yelled, and then aimed his shotgun at the hunter, shooting it several times, killing it. He then dropped his gun and ran to Rebecca. "Are you OK Rebecca?" 

"I'm fine now. Thanks to you." She hugged Chris and started crying. 

"Hey, its OK. I won't let anything happen to you Rebecca." He comforted her. 

FLASHBACK END 

She sighed, remembering the many times Chris saved her, but that one stuck with her the most. She never knew why though. She then seen her RPD ID badge. These things scared her, but reminded her that she has a duty to fight bioterrorism.  
She finished packing her bag and went downstairs. She turned off all her lights and opened the door. As she locked it, she turned around to see Chris in an SUV. 

"Thought I'd give you a ride. That way you don't need to leave your car at my place or the airport." He said as he rolled down the window. 

"Well thank you Mr. Redfield." She said in a mocking tone. Chris laughed and opened the trunk for her. 

90 minutes later, at Chris' hosue 

Chris had opened the door to his house. On the outside it was a generic looking house. Inside, you could tell he was a proud service man. He had hung awards from his past accomplishments, his old STARS knife in a display case, his STARS uniform on a clothing stand, pictures of him from the airforce, STARS Alpha team, when he, Jill, Barry and Rebecca joined the BSAA, a picture of himself, Jill, and 2 African people, who she suspected were Sheva and Josh, and pictures of Chris' teams from Edonia and China. His place was well kept clean as well. There were pictures of Claire and some of her accomplishments as well, but they were heavily outnumbered by Chris'. 

"Claires room is down the hall on the left. Bathroom is across from it. Feel free to use the shower. I'm going to make something to eat." Chris told her. 

She thanked him but continued to look at the two pictures from Edonia and China. Aside from Chris, there was only one man in both pictures. 

"Chris, who is this in these 2 pictures?" She asked him. Chris came out and seen what she was talking about. The smile on his face immediately disappeared. 

"Piers. Piers Nivans. He saved my life and I failed him." Chris said with a depressed voice. "It should've been me." 

Rebecca seen the distraught Chris was in, and went over to comfort him.  
"Chris, you can't blame yourself. He saved you because the world needs you. He could see that. The world isn't done with Chris Redfield yet." She told him while hugging him. 

"Heh. I can see why Leon calls you Doctor High Hopes. You always know how to keep people up." Chris chuckled. Rebecca also laughed at his comment. 

"You kept your uniform as well huh?" She asked him. 

"Yeah. Reminds me of how everything started. And of everyone we lost that night. Richard, Enrico, Forest, Joseph. They died because I wasn't fast enough or strong enough. I take this uniform and Piers BSAA badge as a sign of what I can't let happen again." 

Rebecca just looked at him in silence. She wasn't sure what to say. 

"I'll make sure everyone survives this time Rebecca. I swear on it." Chris told her. Rebecca smiled at him. 

"I know Chris. I'm going to get cleaned up. I'll be out in a bit." She told him. 

Chris nodded. "Don't be too long. I'm making meatballs and potatos with roast gravy. Don't want it to get cold." 

Rebecca looked at him, and saluted him. "Yes sir." she said and laughed. 

Rebecca dropped her bag off in Claires room. It had blue walls with a black ceiling, and it had mostly posters of Terrasave inside. She noticed a picture of Chris and Claire as kids on the shelf. She smiled. "Chris always was a cute one after all." She grabbed out a towel from her bag, as well as a blue t-shirt and a pair of green shorts. She made her way to the bathroom. 

-The rest of this chapter contains sexual content. If you're uncomfortable reading it, do not read the next part-

Rebecca took off her shirt and her jeans, leaving her in her underwear. She chose not to wear a bra as they make her uncomfortable. Besides, she breasts weren't that big anyways she thought. She looked at herself in the mirror. "I'm actually about to have a shower in Chris' house, with Chris just down the hall." Her face became red, and she started to feel a burning sensation in her private region. She began to rub herself underneath her underwear, moaning, but keeping quiet so Chris wouldn't hear. She had gotten her underwear soaked. She had started to feel so good, she had let out a load moan. "Oh Chris." She said aloud. 

"Rebecca? Is everything OK?" he asked her. 

"Uhh yeah..." she replied. 

"OK. Just making sure. I thought I heard you say my name." 

Rebecca felt embarrassed. She had been almost caught fantasizing about a man in his house. She got in the shower and cleaned up. Afterwards she got out, dried off, got dressed, and went out to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of another chapter. If I knew fanfiction writing was this fun, I'd have done it ages ago. Now I do have several chapters already done up, but I'm going over and adding edits to improve where neccessary, as well as me and a few friends are proof reading to make sure there are no grammatical errors. Anyways, see ya next chapter


	3. A Dream Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is going over the mission brief, and it is slightly irritating Rebecca. Later, Chris opens up to Rebecca.

Chris and Rebecca were sitting down eating. Rebecca was red in the face but still ate as normal. Chris was reading the mission briefing again. 

"Once we land, we will be given an escort to a hotel with a BSAA jeep parked in the back. The mercenary and the DSO agent will be at the hotel waiting in another room. They'll have more information once we arrive." Chris told Rebecca. 

"Sounds good." Rebecca said quietly. She was a little upset that all he wanted to talk about was work. 

"You OK? You seem upset. And your face is kinda red. Are you feeling well?" 

Rebecca finished eating and looked at him. "Yes, I'm fine. I love talking about work 24/7." She said in a sarcastic tone. She then got up and put her dishes in the sink, then retired to Claires room for the night. 

Chris looked confused. "What just happened?" He thought out loud. Just then, his phone rang. It was Claire. 

"Hey Chris. How are you doing?" Claire asked him over the phone. 

"I'm doing OK. Just so you know Rebecca is sleeping in your room for the night. We have a mission tomorrow in China and-" Chris cut himself off. 

"Chris?" Claire sighed, as she knew what was going on. "I know you've been having the nightmares again. But theres nothing that can change it now. Piers wouldn't want you moping over his death. He saved you for a reason you know. Keep moping, he'll rise from the grave and kick your ass into gear." 

"You're right." Chris sighed. 

"I know I am. And you better treat Rebecca good. Don't only talk about work with her. She has feelings for you. ACTUAL feelings. So be nice to her or I'll make the zombies look friendly." 

"Alright Claire, remember who taught you, even thought you are WAY scarier then me." 

"I love you Chris. Stay safe." 

"I love you too Claire. Take care. And say hi to Leon for me." With that Chris hung up. He sighed heavily and looked down the hall to Claires room door. "Chris you idoit. You really have a way with women, don't you?" He thought out loud. 

In Claires room, Rebecca was crying. "Why does he have to be so focused on work. He ignores everything else around him." She said to herself quietly. Just then, a knock came on the door. 

"Rebecca, can I come in?" Chris asked from the hall. 

"Why? So we can talk about more work?" Rebecca asked sarcastically, quietly sobbing. 

"No. I want to talk to you. I've been an idoit." 

Rebecca waited for a moment before getting up to open the door. It was visibly clear that she had been crying. Chris sighed, and moved forward to hug her. Rebecca was shocked. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so focused on keeping everyone safe, I sometimes forget people have feelings that need to be taken care of too." He said. 

"Chris... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that. Your just making sure everyone comes back alive." Rebecca said, as she wiped away tears from her eyes. 

"But I've been ignoring you entirely. Only focusing on the mission. I should be paying more attention to the people I care about. I'm sorry." Chris hugged Rebecca tightly, and she sunk into his warm embrace. 

Rebecca didn't want to ruin this moment by trying to advance on him, so she stood there hugging him. She was happy and she felt warmth. Something she only felt when Chris was around. 

"I do need to go to sleep Rebecca. Its still an hours drive to the airport tomorrow, and our plane leaves at 0900 hours. If you'd like though, you could come into my room and sleep with me. Just remember Claire does have the better bed." Chris said, chuckling nervously. 

Rebecca laughed at his offer. "Thank you Chris. But like you said, you do need your sleep. So its 'bedder' you have the bed to yourself." Rebecca laughed slightly, wiping the remaining tears from her face 

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up comedian. Have a good night Rebecca." Chris said as he hugged her one last time, then he left. 

Rebecca closed the door and lied down on the bed, smiling. "I love you, Chris." She whispered to herself, then she fell asleep peacefully. 

The next morning, Rebecca woke up at 0703 hours to the smell of sausage and eggs. She walked out to the kitchen so see Chris cooking. 

"Good morning Chris." Rebecca said cheerily. 

"Oh, good morning Rebecca. How did you sleep?" Chris asked her, slightly startled to her presence. 

"Like an angel. Claires bed is sooo comfy. How about you? How was your sleep?" Rebecca asked mockingly. 

"Ehh, I've had better sleeps. My bed is fine, but I've just had troubles sleeping lately." Chris responded to her in a semi serious tone. 

"Are you OK Chris?" 

"Oh it's nothing to worry about. Just some nightmares. After everything that has happened to me in life, its expected for me to have some PTSD based nightmares." He smiled at Rebecca, and got a plate of breakfast ready for her on the table. 

"Tell me about your nightmares." Rebecca said as she began to eat. 

"I... I don't know if I can." Chris told her. 

"Chris..." Rebecca stopped eating and got up from her chair. She walked over and hugged Chris, who was shaking heavily. "I want to help you. Please tell me." 

Chris' body began to shake like crazy. "Every night I go to sleep, I see Piers. We're at the underwater facility, and hes injected himself with the C-Virus. I try so hard to save him. We're inches away from getting out, and he pulls away from me, pushing me into the escape shuttle and closing it on me. I try so hard to get out and help him, but I'm stuck. He just smiles at me and launches the escape shuttle. Everytime I'm so close to him, but everytime I lose him." Chris is shaking a lot, and hes crying. Rebecca continues to hold him, hugging him tightly. 

"Does anyone else know?" Rebecca asked him. She was frowning. Chris was so powerful on the outside, but inside he was breaking down bit by bit. And no one was there to help hin. 

"Claire does. Jill might. My doctor obviously. And O'Brien. My doctor told him." 

"I never knew Chris. You've been in the field for almost 20 years. And you were airforce before that. Not to mention I remember you saying you took care of Claire and yourself. You've taken care of everyone for so long, and no one has taken care of you. Chris that has to change. And I'll personally make sure of it." 

"Rebecca?" Chris looked at her with much pain from the past 26 years. Hes been forced to be strong for everyone. In this one moment, he lowers his walls that have long barricaded his heart from others. Chris and Rebecca move in towards each other, and they kiss each other. 

Chris looked at her. "We should probably finish eating then get ready to go." He said, his voice slightly breaking. 

"Agreed." Rebecca said, as she gave him an innocent smile. The two of them got up and prepared to head out for the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down. Hope you guys enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing. If you have any suggestions make sure to let me know


	4. Back Where it Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Rebecca arrive at the airport, still shook up over the morning. Rebecca is worried about a lot of things, and she needs answers

Chris and Rebecca arrive at the airport, Chris still slightly Shaking from this morning. He had locked himself away from people from so long, being open to others scared him slightly for now. Rebecca was still slightly in shock from the kiss they shared. Did it actually mean something? Or was it a spur of the moment event? She had so many questions, and answers to zero. 

They went inside and Chris showed his BSAA badge, as well as the tickets to China. 

"Ah yes. We have been waiting for you Mr. Redfield and Ms. Chambers. There is a private jet prepared to take you to China." The receptionist told them. Chris and Rebecca thanked her, and proceeded towards their loading dock. 

The plane was for them alone. The only other people on was the pilot and co-pilot. Other than that, it was just them. Rebecca looked over at Chris. 

"Hey. How're you feeling?" She asked him nervously. 

"I've locked myself away for years. I felt I needed to be strong for myself and Claire. For the BSAA. I locked myself away from others. Now, allowing people into my life, I feel differently. Like today, when we kissed." Chris sounded slightly confused. Rebeccas face went red when he mentioned the kiss. 

"Speaking of the kiss Chris... was that, real, or-?" Chris cut her off. 

"Theres a lot I'm not sure about right now Rebecca. But I am sure about one thing. How I feel about you is real Rebecca. " Chris got up and sat next to Rebecca. 

"Chris?" Rebecca moved in towards Chris, Chris doing the same, and they closed their eyes before they kissed. Next thing they knew, the airplane started to get bumpy, causing Chris and Rebecca to break away from each other, Chris landing on his ass. 

"Sorry folks, we appear to be experiencing some turbulence. All will be alright though." The pilot said over the comms system. 

Chris and Rebecca laughed. "There is a private room on the plane. Do you want to try it out?" Rebecca asked Chris seductively. 

Chris frowned slightly. "Sorry Rebecca. But I'm not quite ready to go that far yet. We can sleep together sure. But I'm not ready for intimacy yet." 

"Oh I'm sorry Chris. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Rebecca frowned at what she said. 

Chris gently grabbed her Chin with his hand. "Don't be upset Rebecca. I wanna enjoy what we have. I missed out on this my whole life. I don't want it to go by too fast now." 

Rebecca smiled at him. She then got up and kissed him. Chris then picked her up, surprising her. "Our flight is another 14 hours. Lets get some rest Rebecca." Rebecca smiled and kissed him as he carried her to the bedroom on the jet, where they lied down and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter Chapter this time. Probably one of my worse Chapters as well, but still like how I did it. 
> 
> Also, I'm kinda surprised how many people are reading my fanfiction. I expected a couple to read it, not over 100 people😅
> 
> Anyways, next chapter will be up tomorrow. See ya later


	5. Some Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plane lands and Chris is worried about something O'Brien said. They meet the Mercenary and agent, and its a big reunion for Chris

The plane landed, causing Rebecca to wake up. When she awoke, Chris had already left the room. She went out into the lounge and seen Chris on the computer. 

"Yes sir. I'll keep you updated." Chris closed the laptop, and leaned back in the chair, letting out a heavy sigh. 

"Everything OK Chris?" Rebecca asked him. Chris looked at her and gave her a thumbs up. She laughed at him. "You let me sleep in." 

"Ah, you looked to cute to disturb. Besides, we have a long drive a head of us today." Chris told her. They packed their bags and proceeded to exit the plane. 

"So what were you and O'Brien talking about?" Rebecca asked Chris. 

"There's a rumor going around that this black market has their hands on Uroboros." Chris told her. 

"What?! But I thought you destroyed all of it when you killed Wesker in the volcano." 

"So did I. But apparently Barry found creatures infected with it 2 years later on an island when Claire and his daughter were taken there. God knows where else it got to." 

"How dangerous is Uroboros?" Rebecca asked him. 

"Lets just say I'd rather take on 6 tyrants as opposed to one creature infected with Uroboros." Chris told her. 

Rebeccas eyes widened to his answer. Worse than 6 tyrants? Just how bad was this B.O.W? She didn't have time to think about that though. Their ride to the hotel was there. They got in the car and Chris seen a familiar face. 

"Well, long time no see Redfield. I suppose this is the lovely doctor I've heard so much about?" Jake Muller, the mercenary that they were told about, greeted them in the vehicle. 

"Jake! Nice to see you again. And its nice not to be staring the barrel of your gun." Chris said jokingly. 

"Well, that can be arranged if you'd like Redfield." Jake replied chuckling. The two men laughed for a second. 

"Yes this is Rebecca by the way. She will be the science expert and medical officer on this mission." Chris told Jake. 

"Well, a pleasure to meet you Doc. Just don't stick me with needles." Jake said to Rebecca. 

"Then don't make me use them." Rebecca replied to Jake, chuckling. 

"I like this one. You always bring the interesting ones Redfield. Just like that last pupp-" Jake stopped himself, realizing what he just said. Chris' face had gone to a depressed expression. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up." Jake apologized to Chris. 

"Its alright. Someone told me that I was saved because the world still needed me. And someone else told me if I kept moping about it, Piers would come back from his grave and kick my ass himself." Chris changed to a smile, which made Rebecca happy. 

"Anyways, Sherry is waiting for us at the hotel. She's going to go over how the mission will be executed there." 

"Sounds good to me." Said Chris. 

"Me too." Rebecca added. "But please tell me that the hotel has hot showers." 

"Well if they don't, they just turned it off since I left." Jake said. They SUV then started moving, taking them to the hotel. 

They arrived at the hotel, Sherry waiting in the lounge for them. She had her arms crossed and looked at Jake with a piercing look. 

"You know Jake, its common courtesy that you take your phone so I know everything is OK." Sherry looked at Jake angrily, while holding his phone in her hand. 

"Hey beautiful, you had nothing to worry about. Me and Golden Boy here together? Nothing can stop us." Jake said, chuckling. 

"Actually, there is something that has me concerned. Ever hear of Uroboros?" Chris asked them. 

"The B.O.W my deadbeat dad tried using a few years ago? Yeah we know of it. Why?" Jake asked. 

"Rumor is, the black market we're going after has secured several canisters of Uroboros. They're highly lethal, and highly resistant. The only 2 weaknesses I know of are immense heat, and destroying the orange hearts. A high powered explosive may stop it, but I can't be sure." Chris explained to them. 

"Well, regardless, you two need rest. It was a long way here. I imagine you're both tired." Sherry told them. 

Rebecca yawns. "Now that you mention it, I'm exhausted." 

"OK. We'll see you both in the morning. Have a good night." Sherry said to them and smiled. 

"Sherry, I'm gonna head to the roof for a bit to see if I can spot anything." Jake told her. 

"OK. Be careful Jake." Sherry said to him, giving him a kiss before he walked away. 

"Well, goodnight you two." With that, Sherry walked away as well, leaving Rebecca and Chris in the lounge alone. 

"We should probably head to our rooms Chris." Rebecca said to him. 

"Yeah, good idea. Goodnight Rebecca." Chris gave her a kiss before they went their seperate ways to their rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its uploaded late. Busy day. Who called it being Jake and sherry? Pretty obvious lol. But regardless, hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be up tomorrow


	6. A Worried Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca heads to Chris' rooms in the middle of the night worried about something. Later, Jake give some advice to Rebecca

Chris was setting up the laptop in his room. He had also placed the mission documents on the table beside it. He scribbled down 'Uroboros?' on one of the files. The possibility of Uroboros being back worried him. He knew Wesker was dead. But how did they get their hands on Uroboros? Just then a knock came at his door. 

"Its 3 in the morning. Who else is up this late?" He grabbed his handgun and went towards the door. He looked through the viewing eye and seen Rebecca, who seemed slightly distressed. He put his sidearm back in his jacket and opened the door. "Rebecca? Are you OK?" Chris asked her. 

"Chris, about us. I just thought. We both put our lives on the line every single day. What if one of us doesn't make it out one day?" Rebecca seemed depressed as she asked this. 

"Rebecca, I'm not going to let anything happen to either of us. I made a promise that no one else would die on my watch." Chris tried reassuring her. 

"But what happens if you can't do anything to stop it? Chris I don't wan-" she was cut off by Chris pulling her in and hugging her. 

"Rebecca, I swear that nothing will happen to either of us." 

"What about Jake and Sherry?" 

"Jakes got that covered. I know for a fact." 

Rebecca chuckled at his comment. "I'm still having issues sleeping though Chris." 

"Then stay with me for the night. I'll make sure you're safe." Chris kissed her, pulling her inside and closing the door. 

"Sorry but I do have some things to prep for the mission. You get to bed and I'll be with you soon Rebecca. I promise." Chris told her. 

"OK. But you better not keep me waiting Mr. Redfield." Rebecca said Jokingly. 

Chris laughed at her. "Yes ma'am." He said as he saluted her. 

Rebecca crawled into bed and fell fast asleep. Chris was thinking about what she said though. 

We both put our lives on the line every single day. What if one of us doesn't make it out one day? 

"I swear that I'll never let anything happen to you Rebecca. I'll do everything to protect you." 

Chris was worried about going to sleep. It was 0423 hours currently, and he had to be up at 0900. But he couldn't go to that underwater facility again. He couldn't lose Piers again. 

Keep moping, he'll rise from the grave and kick your ass into gear. 

Those words from his sister struck him. Then he thought about what Rebecca told him. 

Chris, you can't blame yourself. He saved you because the world needs you. He could see that. The world isn't done with Chris Redfield yet. 

Chris decided to give it a chance. He would go to sleep. And as long as Rebecca was with him, he knew he would be safe. 

A few hours later

Sunlight came through the window, and it shone on Chris' face, waking him up. He looked around, but Rebecca was nowhere to be found. He got up and went down to the lounge. There he found Rebecca having breakfast. 

"Oh, good morning Chris," Rebeccas expression started off as cheery, but then got real low when she asked, "How did you sleep?" 

Chris looked at her and smiled. "Honestly Rebecca, it was the best sleep I've had in months. Not because of the bed. But because of you." 

Rebeccas face lit up like a lightbulb. She was happy to hear Chris say that. Even more so that she was the reason he could say it. 

"So, whats good for breakfast this morning?" Chris asked her. 

"Same thing we had at your place, just not as good." Rebecca replied. 

"I see." Chris said. He went to get a plate and then sat down beside Rebecca. 

As the 2 were eating, Sherry and Jake came downstairs. Jake looked very refreshed. Sherry looked like she'd just wrestled with a Napad. 

"Rough night?" Chris asked them. 

"Well, let's say Jake knows how to keep a girl going." Sherry replied. 

"OK lets talk about that later then. Right now mission talk." Rebecca said. Everyone laughed when she blurted out suddenly like that. 

"We know that the black market has dealings in China. If any of the 3 of us were to approach it, they'd recognize us as government immediately. So thats not going to work." Sherry told them. 

"Thats where I come in." Jake said. "I don't look like I have ANYTHING to do with the government. They'd let me right in, provided I do a few things for them." 

"The plan is to give Jake a wire and a pair of glasses with a camera. That way he can get the Intel we need." Sherry added on. "Rebecca will test Jakes blood before and after he goes everytime. He only has immunity to the C-Virus. There are several types of Viruses he will be exposed to, so we need to make sure he doesn't bring any strains back by accident." 

"Once we have our target, Redfield will call into the BSAA HQ and give the details, then we'll take down the entire deal. The only thing is, we don't know where they're hiding the good stuff. We're talking T-Virus, G-Virus, Tyrant Virus, T-phobos, Las Plagas, C-Virus. Thats the good stuff." Jake said. 

"Then there's Uroboros." Chris added. 

"Yeah. If they have that, it will be in maximum security, with an instant transportation system. So we need to bide our time so I can find where everything is." Jake responded. 

"Otherwise we're looking at another possible Kijuju situation." Chris added. 

"Exactly." Jake finished. 

"So we know what our targets are. We just need to find them." Rebecca said. 

"Thats right. But in order for Jake to even know they're there, he's going to be required to do a lot of illegal work." Sherry added. 

"O'Brien will have that covered. He would have given Jakes info to the police, and that he's doing this under contract from national security." Chris added. 

"Jake is set to meet with one of the dealers next week. So until then we can enjoy China. Considering the last time we were here-" Sherry stopped herself, looking at Chris. 

"Its fine Sherry. It still haunts me sometimes, but I'm getting over it. As long as you have the right people, everything will be fine." Chris said as he looked at Rebecca. 

Rebecca smiled when Chris said this. She felt her heart skip a beat, and she had a warm, comforting feeling inside. Just then, Chris' phone rang. 

"Heh. Jake, how about you and Rebecca get to know each other a bit. This is a phonecall Sherry will want to be present for." Chris told them. 

Rebecca looked confused, but Sherry and Jake knew immediately what he was talking about. 

"Alright. C'mon Doc, lets give them privacy. Sherrys idols are calling." Jake said to Rebecca. 

As they got up to walked away, Chris answered the phone. "Hey Claire. You'll never guess who I'm here with." 

On the Balcony 

"So uh, how long you known Redfield?" Jake asked Rebecca. 

"18 years now. He saved my life at the mansion in Arklay. If it weren't for him, I'd be dead now." Rebecca told him. 

"I heard about that mansion. T-Vurus was leaked in the mansion, as well as a train 3 miles away. I read about it." Jake said. 

"Unfortunately I got to witness both events. I dealt with the train first, then I had the luxury of dealing with the mansion immediately after. But there was one good thing about it." Rebecca smiled. 

"You met Redfield. People said he would be more likely to single handedly end bioterrorism before he found love. Guess they were wrong. Not to mention he found a good one." Jake teased her. 

Rebecca laughed. "What about you and Sherry? How did you meet?" 

"Eh, similar story. We met in the midst of an outbreak. They needed my blood to stop the C-Virus. She was on my protective detail. At first I only wanted the money. But after everything that happened, I developed more feelings for her. She was worth more than 50 million dollars to me." Jake said, smiling. 

"How do you deal with it? Knowing one day one of you might not make it out?" Rebecca asked him. 

"We deal with it. Whats the point to love someone if you're too worried about dying in the process? We all die eventually anyways." Jake told her. "Redfield and I have our differences, but he is a damn good man. A better solider too. But he's dense. You'll always worry about what will happen to him, but you can't let that keep you from being happy with him. Its important to live in the moment, as opposed to worry what will happen in the future." 

The 2 of them stood in silence for a few moments, then Rebecca broke the silence. 

"Thank you Jake. I never thought about it that way before." 

"Anytime Doc. Sherry is normally the one for life advice though. You want to hear it better, go to her." 

Jake and Rebecca laughed as they looked off the balcony. 

"Its so peaceful, you'd almost forget about all the bullshit wrong with the world." Jake said. 

"I know. Anyways, we've been out here for an hour now we should probably get back inside." Rebecca said. 

"Yeah. They're probably off the phone with Claire by now." Jake replied. 

"Claire? You mean that was Claire who called them? I wish I'd have know that. I wanted to talk to her." 

"Trust me, I guarantee once Sherry got the phone, Redfield never got to say another word to his sister." Jake laughed. "Besides, she saved Sherry in Raccoon City. Its better we let her have this one." 

"I guess." Rebecca said, slightly pouting. 

"Anyways, I'm headed inside now. Talk to ya later Doc." Jake said as he went inside. 

Rebecca chose to stay outside a little longer, taking in the view of China.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to say. Hope you enjoyed


	7. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca feels bad about what she said to Chris and takes Jakes advise into consideration. Sherry has something to give to them later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains NSFW content. There is a warning in place when it starts

Chris had come out to the balcony where Rebecca was still standing. 

"So this is where you've been." Chris said as he leaned on the rail beside her. "How was your chat with Jake?" 

"It was alright. He gave me a few things to think about for sure. Particularly about us." Rebecca replied. "Chris I'm sorry about early this morning, when I came to your room. What I said about the possibility of one of us not coming back." 

"Rebecca, don't-" 

"No. I put pressure on us both. Whats important is living in the moment, not worrying about what happens in the future. We're together now. If I worry too much about losing each other everyday, we won't have the chance to enjoy what we have Chris." Rebeccas eyes were filled with tears at this point, and they started to trickle down her face. 

"Rebecca." Chris wiped away here tears, and he pulled her close to him, kissing her. Rebecca sunk right into Chris' arms, letting the stress of everything fade away from this kiss. 

THIS SCENE WILL HAVE SLIGHTLY SEXUAL ACTIVITY. IF UNCOMFORTABLE, SKIP TO THE NEXT SET OF BIG WRITING 

Chris had been holding Rebecca in his arms, kissing her while moving down the hallway to his room. Rebecca had grabbed the keycard from Chris' pocket to open the door, which she then turned the handle and he pushed open. Rebecca could feel her pants begin to get wet, and she could also feel the bulge coming from Chris' pants. Chris had fallen backwards onto the bed, not breaking the kiss for a second. Rebecca then sat up, still on top of Chris. 

"Well Mr. Redfield, are you ready for your appointment?" Rebecca asked seductively as she unbuttoned Chris' pants. 

"Ready and waiting Doc. You're in charge." Chris said, smirking. 

"With that attitude, I'll be sure to treat you, extra special, Mr. Redfield." Rebecca then pulled down his pants, meanwhile Chris was taking off his shirt. Chris was only left in his underwear, the bulge now easy to see." Oh my. You're very big. Lets see how deep we can go." 

Chris helped take off Rebeccas shirt and her pants off. As usual, Rebecca never wore a bra. She was also sitting there in only her underwear now. Rebecca straddled herself back onto Chris. 

"Well Mr. Redfield, shall we get started?" 

"I'm ready when you are Dr. Chambers." 

Rebecca bent down to kiss Chris, and they held the kiss together for about 30 seconds, when there was a sudden knock on the door. 

"Ahh. We can't get any peace, can we?" Rebecca growled.

Chris smiled at Rebecca. "We should probably get dressed and see who it is. But don't worry, we'll have our privacy soon enough Rebecca." Chris said to Rebecca, and he kissed her. 

END OF SEXUAL SCENE 

Chris opened the door to see Sherry standing outside. 

"Took you long enough." She seen Rebecca inside pulling her shirt on. "Oh, were you two just about to..." 

"Yeah. But lets not go into that right now. Did you need something?" Chris asked her. Sherry held out her hand, which has 2 tickets in it. 

"These are choice movie tickets. I called the DSO and told them the meeting wasn't for a week and they supplied us access to several activities, paid for by them. They sent double by mistake, and they just told us to give them to the BSAA operatives here. So me and Jake are headed to the movies tomorrow. Come by my room before noon tomorrow or after supper and I'll give you the box with everything else." Rebecca handed Chris the tickets. "Well, have a good night Chris. See you tomorrow." With that, Sherry went back to her room. 

"So what was that about?" Rebecca asked as she was pulling up her pants. 

"Sherry had something to give us. Are there any movies you'd like to go and see tomorrow?" He asked her. 

"Nothing particularly comes to mind. I'll have to see whats playing before making a choice Chris." Rebecca said as she was about to leave the room. Chris stopped her from leaving. 

"Where are you going?" He asked, confused. 

"I was going to go back to my room for the night." She replied. 

"Just because we got interrupted doesn't mean you have to leave. You can stay the night Rebecca. In fact, you ARE staying the night, Dr. Chambers." 

Rebecca laughed at him. "Okay Mr. Redfield. But no funny business tonight, OK? I lost the mood for it. " 

"I wouldn't dare Doctor." Chris said, chuckling.  
Chris picked up Rebecca and carried her into bed. 

"My, what a gentleman." Rebecca said laughing. 

"I do my best." Chris said, smirking. He then lied down in bed beside her, pulling her close to him. The two soon after drifted away to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh not quite. Rebecca you almost had some 😂
> 
> Double upload like I promised. Hope you all enjoyed. See ya tomorrow. Next chapter will be a big one for plot


	8. Thoughts for the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris goes out on a run and sees something in the park. It gets him thinking.

Chris woke up to the sound of the shower going. Rebecca was out of bed, so he figured she decided to take a shower. He was tempted to join her, but decided to pass on that opportunity. He got up and opened the laptop. He searched for the cinema in Tianjin. A list of movies playing came up, and he left it open. He then taped a note to the wall in front of the bathroom door to 'check the laptop.' After that, Chris decided to head over to Jake and Sherrys room. He knocked on the door and waited for a few moments. Jake opened the door. 

"I'm guessing you're here for the box of things Sherry left right? Its by the dresser." Jake moved out of the way to let Chris in. 

"Hey, are you sure about going to the black market? I know its your choice, but what about Sherry?" Chris asked him. 

"We already talked. Shes worried but she knows whats at stake. We have to take out this section of the black market. Otherwise the world suffers. Besides, doesn't matter how much you dress up. You scream Government all over you." Jake chuckled at Chris. 

"Yeah whatever. Anyways, tell Sherry I said thanks for the gift. It means a lot." 

"Whatever. See ya later Redfield." Jake closed the door as Chris left. 

Chris returned to his room and opened the door. Rebecca was at the laptop looking for movie. She heard the door close and turned around to see Chris. 

"Chris! I think I found a movie for us to see. Its called 'Always Miss You.' It a romance though, so I'm hoping thats okay." Rebecca said nervously. 

"As long as I'm seeing it with you, I'll go watch anything Rebecca. Also, Sherry gave me a box of other things sent by the DSO. So we can go to a... soap opera, an amusement park, a fancy restaurant, massages. We also have some money to go shopping. So we have things to do the whole week." Chris smiled as he told her. 

"Not that we'd need those to keep occupied, but they do help keep it exciting." 

"They sure do, don't they?" Chris chuckled. "I'm planning on headed out for a run. You wanna come with? Or you gonna stay here?" 

"I'll stay behind for now. I'll see you later Chris. I love you." 

"I love you too Rebecca." Chris said as he left the room. 

Rebecca sat in the room, thinking out loud. "We almost had sex last night. We were seconds away, then Sherry interrupted." She lets out a heavy sigh. "Oh well. We'll have plenty of opportunities to do it. And out on a mission may not be the best place anyways." She looked out the window, fantasizing what her first time will be like. She smiled just knowing it was going to be with Chris. 

Meanwhile, Chris was out on a run in the park. While running, he noticed a child who was crying because his kite got stuck in a tree and they couldn't get it out. Chris had practiced Chinese since he was last in China, so he knew a bit of the language. 

"Zěnmeliǎo?" (What's wrong?) Chris asked the mother. 

"Wǒ érzi zài shù shàng diūle fēngzhēng, wǒmen wúfǎ bǎ tā ná chūlái." (my son lost his kite in the tree and we can't get it out.) The mother replied. 

The boy continued crying. He wanted his kite back but no one could get it out. 

"Shāo děng yīxià." (Hold on a second.) Chris climbed the tree with relative ease and untangled the kite. He then carefully climbed down the tree to give the boy back his kite. 

"Xièxiè nǐ, xiānshēng. Nǐ shì yīgè chāojí yīngxióng." The boy said. 

"I'm sorry I'm still learning Chinese. Do you know any english?" Chris asked the mother. 

"My son said 'Thank you mister. You're a superhero.' And I thank you myself. He doesn't get much. So we try and hold onto the little that we have." The mother gave Chris a hug and walked away with her son. 

Chris looked at the boy with his mother walking away. It occurred to him that he never thought of being a parent. But he knew he would like to become a parent someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know Chinese at all. I used translator for this😅  
> Anyways, I was wrong. NEXT chapter is a big plot moment. Ill have a second chapter up today later as make up for missing yesterday. Anyways, bye.


	9. An Old Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca decides she wants a romantic night with Chris, so she heads to a restaurant to make a reservation. On her way back, she encounters someone unexpected.

Chris had just gotten back from his run. He seen Rebecca out on the balcony. He comes up and hugs her from behind. 

"I'm back." Chris whispered to her. 

"I know. I can smell you." Rebecca joked with him. "You should go take a shower Chris." She chuckled. 

"Oh laugh it up Chambers." Chris grabbed her and started tickling her. 

Rebecca started kicking and screaming, laughing in a playful tone. "Chris go take your shower." Chris stopped tickling her and went to the bathroom. "Rebecca you've struck gold. You really have." She thought aloud while smiling to herself. She wondered how far they would take their relationship. Would they get married? Would they have kids? Maybe she was overthinking it. They'd only been together a couple days, and Jake told her to live in the moment anyways. But she'd spent so much of her life planning the future. So how was she supposed to live in the moment now? She decided to go through the list of activities brought to them. She liked the idea of a fancy restaurant dinner. And she knew of a restaurant that served on a private boat, floating down the canal. She was hoping for a romantic night with Chris. And she had just hit the jackpot. 

Chris was getting out of the shower. He opened the door and seen Rebecca was gone. He got dressed and decided to turn on the TV. Chris was mostly into sports and action movies. He picked a soccer game, and dosed off while the program was playing. 

Meanwhile, Rebecca was headed to the restaurant to make the reservation. She had made them a reservation for dinner at 6:00PM. She was walking back when she heard a snide voice. 

"Ah, so you're Redfields little plaything. My my, you ARE cute." The voice said. Rebecca couldn't see where it was coming from, but she could tell it was someone who had history with Chris. "You know, I tried to make a move on Chris once, but he turned me away. I always thought he was into Jill. But he went for the Doctor instead." 

"Who are you? What do you want?" Rebecca looked around frantically, trying to find the source of the voice. 

"Who knows? Maybe I'm here for another shot at Chris. Maybe I want to see why he enjoys you so much. Or maybe something more sinister?" 

"How did you know we were here?" 

"I didn't know exactly where you were, but I knew you were in China. I seen you walk into the restaurant. You scream 'American BSAA' all over you." The women then emerged from the shadows. 

"Jessica?" Rebecca looked worried. Jessica was a spy in the BSAA back in 2004. The fact she was here worried her even more. 

"Soo, what are the lovebirds doing in China? Huh?" She asked with a seductive smile. 

"We're on a vacation. Getting away from the USA and all that. We never knew there were other agents in China." Rebecca tried to hide how nervous she was. 

"Chris? On vacation to China? That's hilarious. After what happened to him 4 years ago, I know for a fact he wouldn't vacation to China. You 2 are up to something. And I will find out what." 

Rebecca was terrified. She couldn't return to the hotel, or Jessica would know where they were. If she took out her phone, it'd be suspicious. She was hoping if she was gone long enough, Chris would worry and call her. 

Chris woke up. He had fallen asleep for a couple hours, and Rebecca still wasn't back. He looked at his phone. No calls. He knew it may have been nothing, but he was worried. He picked up his phone and called Rebecca. 

Rebecca was walking through the park, knowing Jessica was still nearby. Then her phone started to ring and it caused her to jump. She looked at her phone to see it was Chris. She answered it. 

"Hey Chris." She said. 

'Hey Rebecca. You've been gone for a while now. Is everything OK?" Chris asked her over the phone. 

"Yeah I'm OK. I was going to the restaurant to make a reservation for our vacation. While I was head-ed there, I spoke to J on the phone." Rebecca replied 

Chris knew what Rebeccas tells were. Thats what she was counting on. He knew that they only knew two people who were 'J,' and Jill didn't have her phone on her. 

"Where are you Rebecca? I can come pick you up." Chris said to Rebecca, writing down the conversation. 

"I'm in the central park, sitting on a bench. Our reservation is for 6:00PM. See you soon." Rebecca hung up. 

Chris slammed his hand on the table. "Why the hell are you here Jessica?"

Chris dressed casual to go pick up Rebecca. He drove in Jakes sports car, telling him why it was important he never took the hummer. He set off to the park where Rebecca was. When he got there, he could see Rebecca sitting on the bench. He went over to her. 

"You'll catch cold you know? Last thing we need on vacation is you getting sick." Chris chuckled. He was trying to act as natural as possible. 

"Chris, why do we vacation to China? I thought you didn't like it. Because of, well, what happened 4 years ago." Rebecca asked him. She knew she was poking a nerve, but they needed to make it look believable. 

"Cause this is the closest to Piers I can get. His body was never found, so its still somewhere in the ocean. And when I'm here, I feel like he's beside me." Chris had started to tear up. 

Rebecca knew that it was for their cover, but she could sense the truth in his words. 

"Chris..." Rebecca was speechless. She then moved in to kiss him. "Lets go get ready for dinner." She whispered to him softly. 

They got in the car and drove off. The silver sedan that was parked across from the park drove off the other way. 

"OK I think we're clear." Rebecca let out a sigh of relief. "Chris I'm sorry. I should have told you where I was going." Rebecca started to cry. 

"Hey, everythings going to be OK. I think she bought our story about the vacation." Chris reassured her. 

"Chris, the way you talked about Piers..." 

"I was being honest. I feel closest to him here. I never would have realized that if not for you Rebecca." Chris smiled at her. 

"Chris..." Rebecca leaned in to kiss him. They would've held the kiss longer, but Chris noticed the time. 

"If we're going to make it to the reservation, we'd better get back and clean ourselves up. Because this time, Dr. Chambers, you need the shower." Chris mocked her from this morning. 

"WhatEVER Chris." She laughed. "Lets go." 

Chris started the car and drove to the hotel. Once they got there, Rebecca went to the shower to clean up. Chris changed into a nicer outfit. A white t-shirt, a black pair of dress pants, carbon black shoes, a black tie and a black dress shirt. Chris felt like he was smothering. But he wanted to look his best for Rebecca. Rebecca was still in the shower. 

"Rebecca, I'm heading down to the lounge. Meet me downstairs when you're ready." 

"Okay." Rebecca yelled out. She was just getting out of the shower. She had taken the curling iron she packed and the hair dryer, as well as a makeup kit she purchased. She applied her makeup and did up her hair. She left the bathroom and took out a dress she bought a few years back. It was a nebula purple dress. She put it on and a pair of black high heels, and went down to the lounge. 

Chris was waiting semi patiently in the lounge. There were several girls there trying to hit on him, some even asking him to marry them. He ignored them all. He felt like a high schooler going to a formal dance. When the elevator door opened, he was stunned. Rebecca looked breathtaking. He always found Rebecca to be cute, but she was on a whole other level now. Rebecca walked up to him, while he stood there speechless, and the other girls gawking at her in disbelief. 

"Well Mr. Redfield, I do believe we have a date to attend?" Rebecca said in a smart attitude, sly eyeing the other girls. 

"I believe you are correct, Miss Chambers." Chris replied as a gentleman. They then took each other by the arm, and walked out to the car, the other girls speechless to what just happened. 

"Let me get that for you." Chris opened the door to the car for Rebecca. They were using Jakes car again, to avoid suspension from driving around in a BSAA hummer. 

"My, you truly are being a gentleman tonight. Whats going on?" Rebecca questioned him. 

"Nothing going on. Just being my best self tonight." Chris smirked. "Just uhh... I do need the restaurant address. I don't know where it is." Chris seemed embarrassed saying this. 

Rebecca laughed. "You got everything right, but you don't have the address?" Rebecca giggled. "Here, I'll put it in the GPS." 

Rebecca put the address in the GPS, and Chris started driving, following the directions on the GPS. They got there 10 minutes before their reservation was due. Chris got out and opened the door for Rebecca. 

"M'lady." Chris gestured for her to come out, taking her by the hand, helping her out. 

"Chris whats gotten into you tonight?" Rebecca asking, sounding slightly concerned. 

"Eh, I'm just not very good at this. I was reading a book on how to be a proper gentleman, but I'm having trouble following I guess." Chris confessed. 

Rebecca burst out laughing. "You were taking a books advice on how to treat a lady?" Rebecca was crying from laughter. When she finally caught her breath, she spoke to him. "Chris, I don't like you because you try to be some Mr. Perfect. I like you because you're real. You act how you feel and you're honest. Just be yourself with me." 

"Sooooo... the suit?" 

"Oh no, the suit is staying. It makes you look sexy." She said with a seductive smile as she walked past him towards the restaurant. 

Chris' eyes widened. "Looking forward to later then." He smirked. He followed her into the restaurant for their reservation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, long one this time. Actually took a lot longer to proof read then we thought it would. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Hopefully another will be up tomorrow. If not the day after for sure.


	10. Dinner on the Canal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Rebecca have their dinner on the canal. Chris sees a familiar face as well

Chris and Rebecca entered the restaurant. The Host greeted them. 

"Good evening sir and madam. How may I be of service tonight?" The Host asked. 

"I have a reservation for 2 on the canal. Names are Rebecca Chambers and Chris Redfield." Rebecca told him. 

"Chambers and Redfield. Let me see... ah yes. Here you are. And just on time as well. Please, right this way." He showed them to a large raft boat that had a table with candles, a roof over top, and its own mini kitchen on board. "Your waitress shall be with you soon." With that the Host turned and left. 

"Little more fancy then I was expecting if I'm being honest. And a dinner on the canal? My my, you went all out Rebecca." Chris smirked. "Now I wonder how nice the after party will be." 

Rebecca blushed. "Well, I guess you'll have to wait and see, Mr. Redfield." 

"I'm looking forward to it." Chris smiled. 

Their waitress came about 10 minutes later. Chris was shocked to see who it was. Helana Harper. 

Helana was shocked to see him. "Chris?" Helana was joyed to see him. Their first encounter was rather unenjoyable, as everyone was aiming guns at each other. 

"Its good to see you again Helana. So you left the DSO?" Chris asked. 

"Yeah. My work is what caused Deborahs death. And after my role in the presidents death, I couldn't keep myself in that field of work. It wasn't right." 

"Yeah. Leon told me about what happened. I'm sorry about your sister. I couldn't imagine losing Claire." 

"Anyways, I'll be your waitress for tonight. And being on this small boat, you have my, full attention." Helana chuckled. She gave them the menus and waited a few minutes to take their order. 

"I'll have the steak supreme." Chris gave Helana his order. 

"Typical Chris. Always ordering steak or something." Rebecca chuckled. 

"Hey, a good steak is hard to come by." He remembered when Piers said those words to him. 

"I'll have the blue mountain salad please. And a bottle of red wine." Rebecca ordered. 

"Right away. Good to see you again Chris. This time under better circumstances." Helana went over to the kitchen to give the chef the order. 

"So, that was interesting." Rebecca said. 

"Yeah. Never expected to see someone I knew here on a friendly basis." Chris replied. 

"Helloooo? Sitting right here?" Rebecca mocked him. 

"You know what I mean Becca." Chris laughed. 

About 30 minutes later, Helana returned with their order. 

"Enjoy you two." With that, Helana went back into the kitchen. 

Chris and Rebecca both finished their meals, and they had about a quarter bottle of wine left. Surprisingly, Rebecca ended up drinking more than Chris, as he knew he'd need to drive home. 

"How was it?" Helana asked them. 

"Honestly, it was amazing. Haven't had a steak that good in years." Chris said. 

"The salad was amazing as well." Rebecca added. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. And perfect timing for finish. The ride is coming to an end." Helena said as the boat was docking. 

"Hey Helana, no one blames you for what happened. Contact the DSO. I'm sure they'll take you back. Especially Leon." Chris said to her. 

"I'll think about it." 

She gave them the bill, which they paid, and they left for the car. Rebecca was a little tipsy, having drank over half the bottle of wine. 

"Bedtime for you when we get back." Chris said to Rebecca. 

"But what about the after party?" Rebecca asked, slurring her words slightly. 

"Rain check. You need to sleep off the wine." 

"Fine. But I'm gonna pout the whole way." 

Chris could tell she was clearly drunk. But he didn't mind. He just hoped she didn't throw up in Jakes car. 

They got back to the hotel, but Rebecca had passed out on the way. He picked her up and carried her inside. He decided to bring the keys back to Jake tomorrow. Right now he was concerned about Rebecca. He brought her into the room with relative ease. She was very light compared to what hes dealt with lately. Once inside, he got her shoes off and got her hair down. He managed to clean the makeup off her face. He then very carefully took off her dress, as to not rip it, and then he put one of his shirts on her. It was significantly bigger then her, but he didn't know where her keycard was and she had no other clean clothes in his room. He got her into bed and got himself undressed. As he was getting changed, he heard her talk. 

"No Chris. I don't want you to go. Please, stay with me. I can't lose you to those monsters." 

He figured she was having a nightmare about the mansion in Arklay. He knows that would live with him forever. He was surprised how well Rebecca had taken it over the years. 

He got a pair of sweatpants on and lied down beside her, pulling her close. 

"Don't worry Rebecca. I'll never leave you alone." Chris fell asleep beside her soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to upload another chapter. A lot has happened in my personal life and college classes are stressing me. I'll try to get at least one out per week at this point. Anyways, hope you all enjoy. Tul next chapter


	11. Dr. Feel Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Rebecca wake up, and Rebecca wants to have the fun they missed out on last night. Chris goes to get some food, and returns to a surprising sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is heavy on NSFW content. If it makes you uncomfortable, don't read after the warning section.

Chris woke up to the sun shining on him. He had a slight headache. He looked to his right and seen Rebecca still fast asleep. He figured she would stay asleep entirely for a while. She'd be pretty hungover. He decided to stay in bed for a while longer. She looked so cute laying there. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her. He fell back asleep, as he didn't want to disturb Rebecca. 

He woke up again 2 hours later to Rebecca stirring. 

"Ohh my head." Rebecca said. She had a major headache from the wine last night. 

"Yeah you were pretty drunk last night. I had to carry you to bed." Chris told her. 

"We aren't going to that movie tonight. I'm not feeling up to it Chris." Rebecca groaned. 

"So what do you wanna do instead?" Chris asked her. 

"Well, we missed out last night. Maybe when we are both feeling better, we make up for last night." 

"I think I like that idea." Chris smirked. 

Rebecca looked at Chris and smiled. She then kissed him. "I love you Chris. I'm going to take a shower to try and wake up. Wanna come join me?" 

"As much as I'd love to, I think it would be better we save it for tonight."

"Make it even more worthwhile." Rebecca said seductively. "I'll see you tonight Chris." 

Once Rebecca went into the shower, Chris got up and got dressed to go to the market to pick up food. 

THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS HIGHLY SEXUAL CONETNT. IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE READING, LEAVE NOW! 

A few hours later 

Chris opened the door to his room. He dropped off all the groceries he got today. 

"Rebecca! I'm back." As Chris placed down the bags, he heard the door lock. Standing in front of the door was Rebecca, wearing only underwear and one of Chris' shirts. 

"Well Chris, its time to start. You're late for your appointment." Rebecca said, as she walked towards him in a sexy fashion. 

"Well, I'm sorry dcotor." He chuckled slightly. "The lineup was long and traffic was hell. But I'm here now." 

"Good. We'll have to make up for the time we lost. I wonder, will you be able to keep up?" She asked. She gently placed her hand on his chest, and began to push him towards the bed. She then climbs on top of him. "Its time for your checkup Mr. Redfield. I understand you have a lot of tension... down below." 

"I do. Its been rather tight down there. Maybe you could take a look for me and deal with it." He teased her. 

Rebecca took off the oversized shirt, revealing her breasts. She has small breasts, and Chris grabs them, causing her to moan loudly. Rebecca moved down, taking off his pants. Chris took off his shirt, once again leaving them in their underwear. 

"My my Mr. Redfield, there is a lot of tension down here. I think I'll have to... relieve you." Rebecca took off her underwear, revealing her shaved pussy. She was soaking wet. Chris could tell she was craving this. Rebecca took off Chris' boxers, revealing his cock. 

"Oh my. I'm not sure I'll be able to fit it all the way in." Rebecca straddled herself on top of Chris, suspending her pussy just above his cock. "Well, we have a lot of stress to relieve. Lets get started." Rebecca lowered herself, penetrating her pussy with his cock. She moaned loudly as his cock broke through, entering her. She continued to lower herself slowly, but at halfway, she couldn't fit anymore inside. "Oh... my... FUCK!!! That feels AMAZING!!!" She slowly lowered and raised herself as much as she could. She couldn't go for long. She was far from climax, but her legs just gave away to how big Chris was down there. 

"How about I take over for a bit Doc?" Chris got up, holding Rebecca, and pulling her closer to kiss her, and then lied her down on the bed. "Now you're going to feel a lot of pressure for a moment Doc. Just bare with me." 

Chris pushed himself fully inside Rebecca, causing her to arch her back on the bed, grip the blanket as tight as she could, wrapping her legs around him, and scream out. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKK!!!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Chris continued to thrust in and out of her and she was loving every second of it. 

The two continued for what seemed like hours. Chris brought himself down to kiss Rebecca as he continued to fuck her. They were soon going to reach their climax. 

"Oh fuck. Chris, I'm cumming." Rebecca told him. Chris started to move his hips faster, causing her to moan louder and faster. And a few more thrusts, they both reached their climax, Chris blowing his load inside of Rebecca, and Rebeccas bodily fluids staining the bed. 

"That. Was fucking. Amazing." Rebecca said, panting. She looked at Chris. "I love you so much." She pulled him down to kiss him. 

"I love you too Rebecca." Chris said. Rebecca fell asleep seconds after Chris lied down beside her. He turned out the lights and cuddled up next to Rebecca, falling asleep soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I'm REALLY bad at scenes like this. But there were times where I felt was appropriate and actually made story better to have them added. My friend had influence saying it might make for better story. Sorry if its hella cringe, I'll try and do better next time I have a scene like this, if I do another like this. Anyways, later


	12. A Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fun night with Chris, Rebecca gets a mission update from Sherry. Later, she tells Jake something shes held onto for 18 years

Rebecca woke up exhausted. She couldn't move her legs from last night. She looked over at Chris and smiled. "That was amazing." She whispered to herself. She wanted to get up, but her legs still weren't responding. She grabbed her phone from the table. It was only 6:00AM. "How can I be so tired yet wake up so early?" She asked herself. Just then, a knock came on the door. She didn't want Chris to wake up, so she forced herself outta bed and pushed herself to the wall, which she used as support going to the door. 

She opened the door to see Sherry standing there. "What are you doing up so early?" She asked Sherry. 

"Jake got a call from the Black Market. They want to do the meeting today." Sherry told her. 

"What? They called this early?" Rebecca seemed confused. 

"Well, no. They called last night. I was gonna come tell you and Chris, but I heard what was going on last night, and I didn't want to interrupt." Sherry said with a GIANT grin on her face. 

Rebecca was embarrassed. How loud were they she wondered. She remembered screaming at the top of her lungs last night too. "How many people do you think heard that?" She asked, slightly hanging her head in shame. 

"I think the people outside heard you as well." She joked. "Anyways, I'll come back in a bit. Hopefully your legs are working 100% by then." She laughed as she walked away. 

Rebecca braced herself against the wall. "I should go get cleaned up. I think a bath is a better idea. I don't wanna risk falling in the shower." She thought to herself. She limply made her way to the bathroom. When she got inside, she sat on the toilet to start a hot bath. She got a bath running and got undressed and sat herself down in the tub. It was hot, but just what she needed to get her legs working again. She relaxed in the bath. She still couldn't get over everything that happened last night. She wondered if it was all a dream, but then lack of feeling in her legs reminded her it wasn't. 

Chris had begun to stir. He woke up and realized Rebecca had already gotten up. After last night, he was surprised she managed to get out of bed. He got out of bed, and went to the bathroom. There, he saw Rebecca relaxing in the bath. 

"How was your walk to the bathroom?" Chris asked, laughing. 

"It was a workout for sure." She replied. "But its worth it for the feeling I had last night. Also, apparently everyone in the hotel heard us. Particularly me." 

Chris laughed. "Well doctor, I'm feeling much better for sure. But we'll need to have additional appointments to keep up to date." 

"Oh you can count on it, Mr. Redfield." The two of them laughed for a moment, then Rebecca remembered what Sherry had said. "The black Market called Jake last night. They want to do the meeting today." 

"Did she say what time?" 

"No. She said to meet her once you were up and my legs were working." 

Chris chuckled at her. "Alright. I'll see you downstairs in about an hour then." Chris smiled as he walked out of the bathroom. 

Rebecca sunk into the bath, soaking and letting the hot water bring her feel back to her legs. 

Chris went downstairs. He seen Jake sitting at a table. 

"Morning." He said, still half asleep. 

"Morning Redfield. How was last night? We heard the Doc as if she was right beside us." Jake laughed. 

Chris chuckled. "It was good. But thats a conversation for another day. I heard the Black Market contacted you." 

"Yeah. They wanna meet in 4 hours. Sherry is slightly pissed, as she had made plans for today." 

"Work never rests." Chris laughed. 

"Eh, you're not wrong Redfield." Jake said, chuckling. 

Just then, Rebecca came down, carefully walking as to avoid tripping. She had some feeling back in her legs, but was still very wobbly. 

"Ha. Hey doc, how was Golden Boy last night?" Jake yelled out to Rebecca. She was slightly embarrassed. 

"Mr. Muller, thats a conversation for another time." Rebecca looked at him strictly. She managed to strike a small amount of fear into Jake, as he leaned backwards when she said this. 

"Good, everyone's here." Sherry came down and sat with everyone. "The client gave Jake a location to meet. He is meeting in less then 4 hours. Jake will pull up in his car, which CHRIS still has the keys to." Sherry looked at Chris sternly. "Chris and myself will be in the BSAA hummer a distance away. Rebecca you will stay here and monitor Jakes vitals." 

"What?! Why am I not going out there with everyone?" Rebecca was a little upset. 

"Because you're paramount to Jakes safety. And that means we have to keep you safe as well. I'm putting Jakes life in your hands. And its important that you're kept safe to that extent as well." Sherry pleaded with her. 

Then Chris put his hand on Rebeccas shoulder. "Rebecca we need to stop this. You aren't combat trained like the rest of us. If things go south, we'll be focused on protecting you. If you're here, we can deal with the Black Market properly. I need to know that you're safe." Chris pulled her close to him. 

"Okay. I'll stay here and monitor his vitals. But I will be supplying a simple first aid kit for each of you. And Chris, if you get hurt, I swear I treat your wounds then kick your ass." Rebecca told him with a stern look on her face. 

"Alright. All we need now is a clean place to do all the bloodwork." Sherry said. 

"I've been in Chris' room since we got here, save for getting clothes. So my room is really clean. And I make sure to keep it sanitized." Rebecca added. 

"So it's settled. Jake goes with Rebecca to get his bloodwork done. Me and Sherry will prepare the vehicles." Chris said. 

The pairs went their ways, Jake following Rebecca to her room. Once they were inside, Jake sat dow at the table. Rebecca went to get her medical kit. 

"You're worried about Chris, aren't you?" Jake asked her. 

"Of course. The man I love is about to run head first into danger. How could I not be worried?" She replied. 

"Redfield knows the risks. But hes doing this so he can enjoy what he has with you. The more bioterrorism he stops, the safer everyone will be. But he is primarily doing it to keep you safe." 

Rebecca looked at him in silence. 

"You were both S.T.A.R.S. before right? Why'd you quit?" Jake asked her. 

"Because I wasn't combat trained enough to be in the field." Rebecca replied. 

"Thats what everyone knows. Why'd you REALLY quit?" 

Rebecca looked out the window in silence for a few seconds, then she spoke. "Chris wanted me to abandon field work because he was worried about me. I froze up so many times in the mansion. He was worried that he wouldn't be there to protect me. So he begged me to leave field work. He didn't want me to stop altogether though. When the BSAA came up, he got me the position as BSAA Science Director. O'Brien was going to hire someone else, but Chris stood firm that I was the best fit." Rebecca had started crying. "I'm just so worried. He's always protecting me, but it seems like I can't protect him." 

Chris was standing at the door, listening to everything she said. 

"Anyways, your bloodwork is done. Keep this bracelet on so I can monitor your vitals." Rebecca told Jake, as she wiped her tears away. 

Chris walked over to her. "Rebecca..." Rebecca had turned away from Chris, ashamed. "I recall you saving my life twice in the mansion. And you saved me before I saved you. If it weren't for you, I'd have died then. First from poison. Secondly from plant 42. It would've ripped me apart. We saved each other plenty of times. And you keep everyone alive by finding cures to these Viruses." Chris pulled her in to embrace her. "There is no one else I'd trust with my life as much as I trust you." 

Rebecca looked up at him, and leaned up to kiss him. When their lips broke apart, she spoke. "You need to get to the hummer. We have a mission to complete." Rebecca looked at him with a smile. 

Chris smiled back left the room to head down to the hummer. Rebecca tucked her hair behind both her ears and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too much to say aside from I hope you enjoyed


	13. Mission Complete?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission to take down the Black Market begins. Will it end on a good note?

Jake had pulled down an alleyway in his sports car. Chris and Sherry were parked a few blocks away, watching the feed from Jakes glasses on the laptop. Rebecca was in the hotel with 2 laptops set up. One for Jakes vitals, another for the glasses feed. 

"Alright. Let me do the talking. Don't be talking in my ear the whole time." Jake said in a serious tone. 

"Alright. Be careful Jake." Sherry said worriedly. 

"Hey beautiful, I'll be fine alright. Nothing bad will happen." Jake said. 

Just then, a black van showed up, coming from the other side of the alleyway. 

Rebecca was listening and watching the feed. She had a sick feeling on her stomach, but she had faith that the mission would be a success. 

The day was quiet really. All that happened was Jake met the dealers and he met the person at the head of the deal. Once he got back, she still had to test his blood to make sure there were no strains of viruses with him. 

This process was repeated over a couple months, with Jake doing jobs for the black market to earn their trust. It was at about the 2 1\2 month mark. Jake was brought in to see the viruses they had. Everything. T-Virus, Tyrant Virus, the works. He was even brought in to see where the Uroboros canisters were. Chris called it in to HQ and Bravo, Charlie and Echo teams were deployed to shut it down. Unfortunately, a few people escaped, and the Uroboros canisters were not recovered. 

Chris came into the hotel room. "Dammit." he threw his gear on the bed. "We got everything except for Uroboros. The primary thing that should've been destroyed." 

"Chris." Rebecca looked at him sadly. "You're right. It was the one thing that should've been destroyed. But it got away. Chris right now we can't do ANYTHING about it. We got rid of most of what they had for trade, and we took down a lot of dealers. Chris you did a lot. Lets go home and relax now. Please." Rebecca had a sad look in her eyes, and Chris couldn't bare to say no to her. 

"Alright. Lets go home. Together." Chris looked at her and smiled. Rebecca leaned in and kissed him. 

Chris and Rebecca went down to the lobby. Jake and Sherry were there together. 

"Redfield. Shame we didn't get the most important part. But we got most of it. Good news is they'll stay underground for a while. So Uroboros isn't making an appearance anytime soon." Jake told him. 

Rebecca looked at Sherry. "Thank you for everything. What are you going to do now?" Rebecca asked her. 

"Me and Jake are done living apart from each other. We care about each other, and we aren't going to lose each other again. He's coming back to America with me." Sherry told her. 

"That's amazing Sherry. Best of luck in your future." Rebecca told her. They gave each other a hug and went their seperate ways. 

Rebecca walked up to Chris. "You ready to go?" She asked him. 

"Yeah. But Rebecca, while we're around work, we have to keep us a secret. At least for now. Who knows how O'Brien might react if he knows we're together." Chris told her. 

Rebecca frowned slightly, but she agreed. "We should conceal our relationship from others. Until it seems an appropriate time at least." Rebecca worried that it would be sooner than she wanted. 

They got on the plane that would take them back to the US. Rebecca was on her laptop finalizing all of Jakes vitals. 

"Jake came into contact with C-Virus, but due to his antibodies, the strain was neutralized immediately." Rebecca let our a sigh of relief. "We are at no risk of exposure." 

Chris sighed. "Thank god. Now we'll get a few days to ourselves."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up. Been a while since the last. Lemme know what you think


	14. A Big Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Rebecca are on the plane home, and Rebecca suddenly becomes ill. Once they land, Chris takes her to the BSAA HQ to see Dr. Carlton and then debrief O'Brien

Chris and Rebecca were relaxing on the plane. Chris was eating a pizza that they had ordered before leaving. Rebecca was having a burger. 

"So, what're we going to do?" Chris asked. 

"About what?" Rebecca asked confused. 

"Well I'm sure neither of us want to drive 3 hours a day to see the other. I'm talking about maybe moving in together." 

Rebecca was shocked. Moving in together? She didn't know how to respond. Her place was much smaller, and she didn't have much to move. Chris had a lot he would be required to move.  
"I want to come live with you Chris. My house isn't very big, and I have little to move. So it'd make more sense to come with you." Rebecca said. 

Chris smiled. "Whatever you chose, I'd have agreed." 

Rebecca smiled. She walked over to Chris and smiled, kissing him. "Let's go to bed. It's a long flight and I'm tired." She said. 

Chris got up and took her by the hand to the private bedroom. Rebecca lied down and fell asleep within seconds. Chris looked at her and smiled. "I love you Rebecca. Sweet dreams." Chris lied down beside her and fell asleep. 

Chris woke up the next morning. Rebecca was still asleep beside him. They had another hour before they landed. Chris decided to get up and try to make something to eat. 

Rebecca woke up not long after Chris to the smell of eggs and bacon. She wasn't sure why, but she was having a major craving for bacon now. She went, where Chris had 2 plates set, and sat down to eat. After she finished eating, she sat back and sighed. "Chris you have to teach me to cook sometime." She joked. Just then, she started to feel unwell. "Chris? I'm not sure I feel the greatest." Rebecca finished saying that, then she threw up. 

"Rebecca? Whats going on? Were you infected with a virus?" Chris asked her worriedly. 

"No. I tested myself before we got on the plane Chris. There was no sign of infection in my blood." She told him. She was crying at this point. 

"Rebecca. We'll figure out whats wrong. As soon as we land we'll take you to see Carlton. Okay?" Chris told her. 

"Okay." Rebecca said, wiping tears away from her eyes. 

They landed back in the states, and Chris took Rebeccas luggage for her to his SUV. "Lets go Rebecca. I'm going to make sure you're OK." Chris drove her to the BSAA HQ to see Doctor Carlton, the Chief Medical Examiner for the BSAA. Rebecca was their Chief Scientist, but Andrew Carlton was their CME. 

"Chris. Rebecca. Welcome back." Carlton said with a smile. 

"Dr. Carlton, something is wrong with Rebecca. She just suddenly got sick. Can you see whats wrong with her? Please?" Chris begged him. 

"Of course Chris. I'll take care of her. Go debrief O'Brien." Carlton told him. 

Chris nodded and left. He went to O'Briens office. "Sir." Chris said as he stood by the door. 

"Chris. Welcome back. Come in." O'Brien said. 

Chris walked in and sat down. "Mission was mostly a success. One dealer got away. He has the canisters of Uroboros unfortunately." 

"Chris you took down a whole section of the Black Market. Cut yourself a bit of slack. I want you to give me the debriefing file. Then get Rebecca home and take yourself home. You've earned a couple weeks paid vacation." 

Chris handed him the file. "Another thing. Jessica was in China. And I doubt it was by coincidence." 

"I agree. She was after something. Thank you Chris. Now go home." 

Chris nodded, then got up and was about to leave, but stopped at the door. "Sir, theres something else I need to tell you. About me and Rebecca." 

"Did something happen?" 

"We've become... close, with each other." Chris had a look of grief on his face. 

"Why is that a bad thing?" 

"I thought you'd be upset that a fieldman and an advisor are in a relationship. What if it affects my work?" 

"It will. It will make you fight harder to keep her safe. But I am going to keep it between us for the time being. A member of National Security will be here when you come back in 2 weeks about the mission. Now, take Rebecca home, WITH you, and get some rest." As Chris was about to leave, O'Brien spoke again. "And Chris, I think Piers would be proud of his Captain. I know I am." 

Chris left the room and went to the medical ward. "Carlton! Anything?" Chris asked. 

"Well, she has zero trace of infection of any sort in her body. I took a few other tests and I'll contact her once I have the results." Carlton told him. 

"Alright." Chris looked at Rebecca. "You ready to go home?" He asked her. 

"Very much so." She smiled at him. 

Chris helped Rebecca get up. "Then lets go." Rebecca got out of the bed and went with Chris. They went to his SUV. Once they got in, Chris spoke. "I told O'Brien. About us. He seems fine with it." He said. 

"Somehow I knew you weren't going to keep it from him." She laughed. "Claire will know the second she gets home. If shes not already." 

Chris leaned over and kissed Rebecca. "Lets go home. We can get your stuff from your house later." 

"Okay." Rebecca said as she leaned back in her seat and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, Rebecca? I wonder whats wrong with her. Well, I mean I actually know, but what do you guys think? Leave a comment and make a guess. Anyways, see ya next chapter


	15. Something More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Carlton gets back to Rebecca on her tests. Its something no one could have seen coming

Rebecca woke up feeling slightly sick. She was also confused where she was for a second. Then she remembered. She and Chris had agreed to move in together. She lived in his house now. They still had things to get from her house, but they didn't have to do that right away. She ran out to the bathroom, and she had thrown up in the toilet. 

"Whats wrong with me?" The wondered aloud. 

Chris came from down the hall into the bathroom. "REBECCA! Are you alright?" Chris bent down and hugged her, and Rebecca started crying. 

"Chris, what if I'm sick with something we can't find?" She started crying. 

"Then we deal with it. Together, Rebecca." Chris pulled her in close, comforting her. Then he smelt something burning. "Dammit! The bacon!" Chris quickly got up and ran down the hall to the kitchen. Rebecca walked out as well to see what was happening. He took the pan off the stove, but the bacon had already burnt to a crisp. "Ahh dammit. Waste of good bacon." He whined like a child. 

Rebecca was laughing at him. "Oh Chris." Just then, her phone rang. "Its Doctor Carlton. I'll be back." Rebecca went back to the bedroom to answer. "Hello." 

"Rebecca, it Dr. Carlton. I have the lab results back." 

Rebecca felt sick to her stomach. "Whats wrong with me?" She asked. 

"So good news Rebecca. You aren't infected with any virus. The test was run over 1000 times by 100 different people each. We would've noticed even the slightest trace of a virus. So your safe." 

Rebecca let out a sigh of relief. "Then why have I been so sick?" She asked. 

"Your symptoms were similar to that of morning sickness, so I decided to test for that, and it came back positive." He said over the phone. 

"What are you saying?" She was confused and worried. 

"Rebecca..." He paused for a moment. "You're pregnant." 

Rebecca sat in silence for a moment. "Can you tell how far along I am?" She asked. 

"From the bloodwork, we concluded the fetus is about 3 weeks along. When you were still in China." 

Rebecca was quiet. She and Chris had been together for 3 months, and she was already pregnant with his child. How was she supposed to tell him she was having his child? She was scared. 

"Thank you Carlton." She hung up the phone, and went into the kitchen, where she seen Chris still cooking. 

Chris noticed Rebecca standing in the hall, looking scared. "Hey Becca, whats wrong? What did Carlton say?" 

Rebecca just broke down into a bawl. "Chris, I can't. I don't want to lose what we have." 

"Rebecca you won't. You just need to tell me whats wrong." 

"Carlton said that my symptoms are similar to morning sickness." 

"Wait, Rebecca, does that mean..." Chris had begun to smile, but Rebecca did notice as she was still crying with her head hung down. 

"I'm sorry Chris. I had birth control. But it didn't work. I don't want us to change what we have." Rebecca was in a full panic bawl by this point. "I don't want this to push you away." 

Chris pulled Rebecca close and embraced her. "Rebecca, how could us having a child together push me away? If anything, that will bring us closer to each other. We're starting an actual family Rebecca. But things are changing. We're going to have another human being in the house soon Rebecca. But you and me? Nothing is ever going to push us apart. I promise you." 

Rebecca looked at Chris, tear streams running down her face. Chris wiped them away, and the two of them kissed. Chris helped her up, and brought her to the livingroom where he turned on the TV for her, and he went back to cooking. She dosed off a couple minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rebeccas pregnant! Yay! Kind upset no one took a guess on what was wrong but ya know. I'm just glad this work is doing as good as it is. Over 700 hits? Did NOT see that coming. Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter. Already working on it and boy, Rebecca Rebecca Rebecca. Never knew you had it in ya. Lol. See you next chapter


	16. Something to Think About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Rebecca go back into work, and a representative from National Security is there. He begins to poke, and Rebecca has had enough

Its been a week since Carlton called Rebecca about her pregnancy. Two weeks since they returned from China. So they had to go into work and had to speak with the National Security Representative. 

"Captian Redfield. Professor Chamber. Please have a seat. My name is Jason Reichman. I'm from National Security." 

It could've been Chris' imagination, but something seemed off about him. 

"So I am to understand that you failed to retrieve all the bioweapons from the dealer. And that a dealer had escaped. Correct?" Jason asked them. 

"Thats right." Chris said. 

"And in failing to do so, you caused a major threat to be lost in the world, potentially putting the world in grave danger. Right?" 

"What're you getting at?" Rebecca snapped at him. 

"To my understanding, the BSAA is suppose to stop bioweapons. Not let them escape." 

"If you're going to blame anyone, blame me. Rebeccas job was to keep an eye on the vitals of the man being in close quarters. She was nowhere near the actual site. She stayed in the hotel during the entire operation." Chris stood up to Jason to defend Rebecca. 

"Regardless, we have to fix your... mistake." Jason said to them. 

"Now if we hadn't sent them, those bioweapons would've been sold to someone, and been used in a terrorist attack. Even in failing to secure it all, the virus that escaped is unique. The dealer will stay grounded for a while to avoid being caught. This way, we can create a contingency to battle it if it comes to light. And Chris having faced this B.O.W before means we need him." O'Brien stepped in to defend them both. 

"Whatever. Thats all I have to say. Except for one other thing." Jason started. "Miss Chambers, what is this I hear about, a pregnancy?" He asked her. 

Rebeccas heart sunk. How did he hear about that? 

"To make matters worse, I hear that you and Captain Redfield have, moved in together." Jason said, slightly smirking. 

"What the hell are you getting at?!" Chris got in his face. 

"Well, a Captain, of Alpha team no less, and the Chief of the Science Department, who also happens to be a BSAA advisor, living together, and she so happens to be pregnant-" Rebecca cut Jason off, yelling at him. 

"Yes. I'm pregnant. Chris is the father. We're living together. We're in a relationship. But do I give a shit how it looks to others? No. Do I care what some government asshole thinks about us? You're sure as shit I don't. So what are you going to do? Suspend us? Cause there are no rules that forbid BSAA operatives being in an intimate relationship together. Regardless of position in the agency. So unless you have something else to say, stay the hell out of our personal lives!" 

Everyone looked at Rebecca in shock. Even Barry and Parker were staring from the door. 

"Captain Redfield, Professor Chambers, I have nothing further to say. You may go." Jason packed up his things and left. 

Rebecca was shaking. Chris placed his hand on her shoulder, which caused her to jump, but she calmed down when she realized it was Chris. 

"Well then... I suppose you know they will do everything to have you fired." O'Brien addressed them. "But he won't be able to. Neither of you have done anything wrong. Rebecca may look at a week long suspension, otherwise nothing will come of this." 

"He was out of line." Rebecca said, as she started crying. 

"He was. And he will receive punishment from the National Security Advisor, Ingrid Hunnigan." 

"Rebecca, lets go downstairs, Okay? I'll get you a cup of coffee." Chris said. 

Rebecca nodded, and walked out with Chris to the lounge. Chris brought Rebecca over to the couch to sit down. 

"I'll go and get you a coffee. Caramel Macchiato with chocolate chips and whipped cream." Chris joked with her. 

"You know me so well." Rebecca cracked a smile. 

"I'll be back soon." Chris went to the kitchen. He had gotten out the caramel and whipped cream from the fridge. He took the chocolate chips from the cupboard, and started brewing the coffee. Just then, Barry came in and stood beside Chris. 

"Well, I've NEVER seen Rebecca get like that before." Barry said. 

"Well, poke the tiger enough and they're bound to attack. Reichman pushed it too far." Chris replied. 

"Well thats true. But anyways, you and Rebecca? I guarantee no one saw that coming. And you're already having a child." 

"Yeah. What was it you said? More likely to end bioterrorism then find love?" Chris and Barry laughed. "She has been there for me a lot. Especially after Piers. After everything, she was there for me. And even pushing her away so much, she continued to stay by my side." 

"Shes a gem, thats for sure." Barry sighed. "Chris, once you have a family, it makes you realize how much danger you're actually in. And how much you want to be there for them. But despite all that, you do what you have to, to keep them safe." 

Chris stopped and thought for a moment before he spoke. "Do you ever worry how it will impact your kids if you don't come home?" 

"All the time. Moira and Polly are now old enough they can take care of themselves. I worry about them nonetheless. And I know it would break them if I died. Natalia though? Although she isn't mine, shes still my daughter. And she needs me to come home everyday. Shes old enough to understand stuff now, but she still needs someone to be there for her. When I face down Bioterrorism, I think, 'what if my girls had to face this down?' Thats why I keep fighting. I can't let them face this. Not again at least." 

"I can't let my kid live in a world riddled with bioterrorism." 

"Chris, putting jokes aside, trying to completely end bioterrorism is like trying to find a single spec of bronze dust in a 10 mile long dirt field. Bioterrorism will be with us no matter what. We can't end it. But we can ensure people don't have to endure it by fighting it every day. Espically our kids. I fight for them. Knowing they're safe gives me reason enough to fight every day. But they also need their father. Thats why I stepped back from field work so much. I want to be a father until I can't anymore." 

"What are you saying?" 

"Work for now. But once your child is born, take the time to be a father before coming to work. It goes by faster then you think." 

Chris' eyes started to tear up. "I never seen myself becoming a father before. I was too busy trying to save the world, I never thought I would be able to settle down with anyone." 

"And now you have. And she is a good one. Take the time to be with her. And your family, before you can't Chris." 

The coffee brewer dung, indicating that the coffee was finished. Chris finished making the 'coffee' for Rebecca. "I need to get back to Rebecca now. Thanks for the talk Barry." Chris was walking out and stopped at the door. "And Barry? Natalia is lucky to have found you." With that, Chris walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God damn Rebecca. Where did that come from lol.
> 
> Anyways, hope this chapter was enjoyable. I have had a couple questions so here is the answers.
> 
> Q) There are 4 couples, yet you only Focus on Rebecca and Chris. Why?  
> A) I am working of 4 fanfictions. This one obviously, and 3 others for each relationship. Some scenes will be repeated to go in time with the other stories. 
> 
> Q) After you're done An Unlikely Love, will there be a sequel?  
> A) I am hoping to do a sequel. But for me to do that I obviously need to finish this story first. But also I need to know a lot more people are interested. Once this story and the other 3 are done, and once this one reaches 100 kudos, I will begin work on a sequel. So for you who wanna see a sequel, get your friends on board with this as well.
> 
> Anyways, see you next chapter.


	17. Concerning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time has passed and Chris and Rebecca have a mission. Chris is rather annoyed. Someone is watching their every move as well

Its been 8 months since the situation with Reichman. Rebecca was almost due, and there was an assignment that required both Chris and Rebecca. Understandably, they were worried. But O'Brien assured them it would be a fast assignment. 

Chris and Rebecca were on the plane. It was headed to France. Rebeccas stomach has grown a lot. She was due by next week. 

"How're you feeling?" Chris asked her. 

"I'm alright. It always feels nice when I feel her move." Rebecca said. 

They had done a gender reveal 3 months ago. In respects to how they met, they did a mannequin filled with a liquid of either color. Chris and Rebecca were given a single pistol with one bullet. They shot it, and pink water stained the white canvass, revealing that their child was a girl. They had already agreed on a common name: Scarlett Lynn Redfield. 

Chris was slightly irritated about the mission. "Now of all times to give us a mission? Talk about bad timing." 

"Chris the mission shouldn't take more then 2 days. We'll have plenty of time to make it back and to a hospital before I go into labour." Rebecca tried reassuring him. 

"Yeah, but you could go into labour in at any moment. You could go into labour right now." 

"Keep saying that and you'll jinx it." Rebecca laughed. 

The plane was starting to land. Rebecca was bracing herself. Chris sat beside her, holding her close. The plane had a slightly bumpy landing, and Rebecca could feel it very easy. 

"Are you okay?" Chris asked her. 

"I'm fine Chris." Rebecca smiled to Chris. "Can you help me up?" 

Chris took Rebeccas hand and placed his arm around her back. She braced herself on Chris, and pulled herself up. 

"Well Rebecca, lets get this over with." Chris said. 

"Agreed. I just want to get home." Rebecca responded to him. 

Chris now understood what Barry meant when he said Chris would be constantly worrying about Rebecca. He was scared to look away for a second. 

"There's the car that were using." Rebecca pointed to a Nebula Purple car. 

"Kinda draws attention to us, don't ya think?" Chris chuckled nervously. 

"It'll be fine. Lets get to the hotel. I'm hungry." Rebecca said playfully, pulling Chris along. 

"Alright alright." Chris laughed at her. 

Rebeccas cravings have been getting the best of her during her third trimester. Shes had a particular craving for roast pork. 

"You know, in these past 3 months I think I've had roast pork more then the rest of my life combined." Chris laughed. 

Rebecca smiled at him. "Thank you for putting up with me these past few months Chris. I know it wasn't easy." 

"Hey, as long as its with you and our daughter, I'd even stare down Wesker again." Chris said, which caused Rebecca to laugh. 

Rebecca rested her head on Chris' arm. "Thank you Chris, for everything. Thank you for protecting me, thank you for getting me this job, and thank you for giving me a family." She said as she dosed off. 

Chris and Rebecca arrived at the hotel. Rebecca still sleeping. "Rebecca, you gotta get up. The beds are comfier than me." Chris chuckled. 

"Mmhhmm, Chris? Can you help me up? And then carry me?" Rebecca was still half asleep. 

Chris brought in the bags. "Name is Chris Redfield. I have a room rented out for two." He spoke to the receptionist. 

"Ah yes here you are sir. Room 23. Shall I have someone take your bags?" The receptionist asked him. 

"Please do. I have to carry my pregnant girlfriend to the room." Chris laughed. 

A woman came and took the bags to the room. Chris went outside to go and get Rebecca, who was still asleep. "C'mon sleepy head. Lets get you inside, then you can fall asleep again. On a bed this time." 

Rebecca got up slowly, with support from Chris. "Chris? Where are we going? I was comfy." Rebecca was still mostly asleep, and it caused Chris to laugh slightly. 

"Were at the hotel Rebecca. Were gonna go in and get some sleep." Chris yawned. "Cause I'm tired too." 

Chris had brought Rebecca into the room, where all their bags were already left. He lied Rebecca down onto the bed, and he proceeded to set up the laptop. 

Elsewhere, a man was looking at a screen, that had Chris and Rebecca on camera. 

"So Chris, you'd be willing to stare down your arch enemy again, if it was for your family? Well, I think that can be arranged." The man spoke to himself, in a deep, dark voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say. Hope you enjoyed


End file.
